


A Lie Told Well Is Immortal

by Cinaed



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie has been lying for a living for so long that truth tastes odd on her tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lie Told Well Is Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Awesome Ladies ficathon.

Sophie has been lying for a living for so long that truth tastes odd on her tongue. 

When she is on stage, she lies to her audience, offering them all the false thoughts and emotions that propel her from the first act to the last. When she is pulling a con-- well, it is much the same, a false face, a false backstory she can offer to the mark.

Even when she is not pacing the stage or offering the team her skills as a grifter, lies come more easily to her than the truth. 

When Nate asks her about a con she's pulled, oh, can it really have been four years back, involving the acquisition of a lovely piece by Van Gogh, a falsehood leaps to her lips and hovers there, quivering to be said so that her throat aches. It takes a moment for her to swallow the lie and say lightly, "Yes, that was me. Shall we use that same con here?" and lay bare all the details which earned her that lovely Van Gogh. 

Lying is as easy and instinctive as breathing. Still, as Nate smiles warmly at her, and Parker claps her hands and exclaims, "This con involves skydiving? I _love_ this con," Sophie is beginning to enjoy telling the truth.


End file.
